An Old Friend
by Writer Fairy
Summary: When an old friend of Ciel's returns to London & finds he survived the destruction of his family home and has thrived in his ways, she is happy, but he isn't the happy boy she remembers, will she ever see that boy again or is he gone? But as she gets closer to Ciel and learns his secrets, her past start to unravel, what'll happen once they know it all? Or do they already? (SebsxOC)
1. Invisible Tears are hardest to wipe away

**I'm just trying something new, I have had a story in my mind for this anime for such a long time, and I wanted to let it out. It will be the point of view of a new character I created, ENJOY!**

 _"Kathrine, put down the book and play with us." I looked up, there were my two best friends, Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford. I had known them as long as I can remember, our family's were close, well The Phantomhives and The Midfords were. My Family, The Lynches, were more old friends, Elizabeth and Ciel were betrothed. You couldn't meet two people that were more made for each other. I placed the book I was reading -_ The unspoken tales of love, _a book I had taken from the library in my house - and walked over to join them, they were playing with the Noah's Ark that Ciel's family toy company had made. It was a Beautiful toy, we were only allowed play with it if we promised to be careful. I looked up at Ciel, a wide smile was spread across his face, and Lizzy's too. Back then, it was me who could never smile._

I woke with a start, I saw the light pour in from the now open curtains, I looked around the room and picked up the breakfast tray at the end of my bed, this was the first morning in a long time I hadn't knocked it over. ' _Score'_ I thought to myself. I heard a knock on the door and the _tap tap_ of my grand  
mamas walking stick approaching my room, she entered.  
'Come in then.' I muttered under my breath.  
'Don't mutter dear, no lord will like you if you mutter.' She smiled her wicked smile, she loved pointing out that no lord would like me, I didn't see a point in marrying for power, I was the rightful heir to my estate, as stated in my fathers will, married or not.  
'I don't see a point in marrying some duke or lord for power, when my parents died they left everything to me in there will, the estate the money, everything, whether I am married or not ha nothing to do with it.' I faced my breakfast once more. Unless its important, leave.' She dropped three letters onto my lap and left, I didn't touch them until she had left the hall and closed the door. The first one was from Elizabeth, we grew close after Ciel's family perished in the fire. I opened the letter, it read;

 _Dear Kathrine,_

 _Its has been awhile since we caught up, would you like to go out for lunch sometime this week? You always seem to be busy but I thought I would give it a try, I have some things I have been meaning to tell you, and It the kind of thing you cant say in a letter or on the phone._

 _I do hope your well, I heard one or two rumers saying that you were engaged to be married. I'm not sure what to think of them. Are they true? I know you always said you will only marry for love, or has you Grand Mama forced you into one? I wish you happiness if you are._

 _The last thing I need to tell you, since you only game back from Ireland recently, visiting family, then you haven't heard about it. It seems the amount of crime around London has increased, I heard the queen herself is worried about it, but you know what I'm like, I could my life in those gossip papers._

 _Anyway, I hope you are well, write to me and tell me if you are free.  
Love always,_

 _Lizzy_

I smiled, I didn't know if I was free but I wasn't missing a chance to talk to Lizzy, I had missed her when I went to visit my mothers family in Ireland, I was trying to learn more about my mothers side, since I couldn't ask her. I started on my reply almost immediately, I left the two others letters and my breakfast on the silky sheets on my bed, as I got up my wavy long brown hair tumbled past my hips, the hem my long nightgown falling to the ground as I stretched. I stared in the mirror, a tall, brown wavy haired, green eyed girl stared back at me, I waked over to my desk, and pulled out my pen and some stationary paper and began to write, it read;

 _Dear Lizzy,_

 _You always are one for gossip, the truth is I am not engaged, nor am I thinking about it, my Grand mama has been breathing down m neck about a marriage but the thing is, I don't have to marry to inheiret the estate, it was left to me, but Grand Mama only wants the money, as soon as I am of age, she is out of this house, I know I shouldn't say that but she is so cruel and heartless._

 _I would love to catch up, does mid week suit? It will be great to see you._

 _Love,_

 _Kathrine_

I walked back over to my bed ad picked up the last two letters, the first one I picked up was a thank you note for attending some party awhile ago. I threw it on my bed and looked at the address it had come from. The Phantomhive Resident, but how can that be, they were killed in a fire, weren't they. I ripped open the letter.

 _Kathrine,_

 _I have been made aware of the fact that you have only returned to Ireland recently, so you may not have heard the news, com to the manor as soon as you can please._

 _C.P_

I started at the letter, if this was Ciel, why didn't he just sign his name? And why didn't he come to me? Why did no one tell me my best friend who I thought was dead, was still alive? I know I left for a long time after he died, but I had too, my mothers family were causing trouble, why didn't Lizzy tell me? Is this what she was talking about? Is this the thing he couldn't say over phone or letter? I had so many uncertainty going through my head, the only thing I knew, was that I was going t the Phantomhive House today, nothing could stop me

 **Hey guys, I'm just trying something new, I love so many animes and I have a story for each one that I love and I just want to express it, new 'Seven Deadly Virtues' chapter will be up soon, sorry its taking me so long to write them, I just am getting alot of writers block, I'll try and post every week.  
Hope you enjoyed this, it will only be about 5 chapters, as always I love you all very much.**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	2. Was it bad timing or was it just me?

**Welcome back, new chapter of Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. ENJOY!**

'Grand Mama, I'm leaving alone, I don't know when I'll be back.'' i raced out the door before she could make some smart comment or stop me. I manged to get ready in a matter of minutes. Nothing was stopping me, I had to know, was he alive? Or was this someones idea of a joke? I ran to the carriage, 'the Phantomhive resident please and as quickly as you can.' It was already past twelve, I had gotten up later that I thought. I expected the driver to complain but he took off, quite slowly. My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty, I was fighting back tears, and was losing. _What is happening?_ 'Wait top a moment, I'll just be a second.' I stepped form the carriage and placed the letter to Lizzy in the box and climbed back onto the carriage. I said a quick 'thank you' before the driver could complain.

We pulled up to the manor and I payed the driver, he took off, a lot faster then he was driving me. I sighed. I looked up at the manor. It was rebuilt, almost exactly the same, the garden was looking nice, but his mother always loved the garden. I stopped, I wiped a tear that had sipped from my eye away. I had to stay strong, in case this was some cruel joke, I walked up to the doors, I didn't blink afraid it would vanish if I did. I stopped and the door, I lifted my hand to knock but something was stopping me, I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard a man shout 'coming from inside, I knew it wasn't Ciel.

"How may I help you?" The tall, black haired man, said, looking down t me, I felt quite small in this moment.

"I am Lady Kathrine Lynch, I received a letter from mister C.P asking me to come here as soon as possible." I looked him dead in the eye. I was prepared for the laughing, or the punch line but that didn't happen.

"Ah, I see, my young master has been expecting you, if you would follow me." He Held out his had for me to come in and I entered the door, once I was on the same level as him and not a step bellow him, he wasn't that much taller, though he looked older than I did. "I am the butler, Sebastian Michaelis, the Earl is in his study, just through here." He knocked, I heard a grunt from the door, my heart started pounding harder than ever, was it him? Would I get to see him again?

"Miss Lady Kathrine is here to see you." Sebastian opened the door and ushered me in. Once I was in, he closed the door, I stared and the man in the chair, he had held the paper up so high that I could see his face, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Ciel?" The man put the news paper down. I gasped, there he sat, Ciel Phantomhive, the boy who survived death. He looked as if nothing had happened, as if this kind of thing happened a lot to him. I wanted to hug him and punch him at the same time. I stared at him as tears escaped my eyes, I didn't try to stop them. He stared at me. I stared back. This was too much.

"I'm...I'm sorry.. I can't... do this." I turned for the door and pulled it open, there the butler stood, I could here Ciel stand from his seat, I knew he was about to say something but I wasn't ready for this, it was all too much. I ran past him and ran for the door, I rain into a maid causing her to drop the pile of clothes she was carrying. 'Sorry' I mumbled and I ran to the door. I could hear foot steps not too far behind me, but I could stop, I struggled with the door for a minute but manged to open it, before I stepped out, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't know who's is was, I wanted to turn and hug Ciel but I couldn't. Tears continued to stream down my face. I stood still for a moment but then shrugged the hand off my shoulder and jumped down the steps, I began to run ran down the path.

"K!" I heard a voice call behind me, I stopped, it was Ciel's voice. 'K' was nickname the others had for me. I turned around to see him standing not far behind me, his butler not to far either. Tears were still falling. There was a silence.

"A letter-" I broke the silence, "After 3 years of you being alive, all you can send me is a letter. Three years. Three years you left me in the dark. Three years of crying and trying to get over loosing my best friend-" I stopped to catch my breath, I was crying hard. "-. You couldn't have sent me a letter sooner, and don't say you didn't know where I was, cause I know you have been in contact with Lizzy, she could have told you, or did you never bother to ask?" I stopped and turned from him, I hated people seeing me cry, it made me feel vulnerable, but I couldn't stop. I wanted to run over to him and hug him, but I didn't.

"I don't have an excuse, I should have told you sooner, I know that. To be honest I don't know why I didn't tell you." I turned, he still had no expression, he was emotionless. "I guess I was worried how you would take it," I turned around to him and took a step closer.

"So, My Lord, where do we go from here?" I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"Where we left off."

 **END OF CHAPTER 2! Thanks for reading!  
Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Fairy OUT**


	3. Níl aon tíntean mar a thíntean feín

**Sorry that the names of theses chapter are sad, but I felt they fit they way I was feeling in this fanfiction, I was talking to a person who had read the first and second chapters titles, they didn't ask me why they were so sad, they asked what was wrong, they didn't force it out, they understood, I not depressed, I mean it, but sometimes I get sad, sometim** **es I feel like giving up, but people like my friends and that person who took the time out of their day to make sure I was ok, they show me the vibrant colours of the world, not the dark and bad ones, and that is what, I think would make this world amazing. Sorry but it needed to be said, anyway hope you enjoy this! I just want to clear up, this is set in the modern era.**

 **I don't have any right to any** **Kuroshitsiji characters but I do own Kathrine Lynch.**

* * *

"I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place, I'm sorry." Lizzy looked upset I had filled her in and what had happened two days previous.

"It's ok, I guess I'm happy I heard it from him, and why he didn't tell me. But there is still... something about him-" I paused, I looked up at Lizzy, I think she knew what I mean. "He has changed, its strange, I use to be the emotionless one, but now... now the tables have turned, I mean, I could never smile, or I never would, not since they died. But now, Ciel is so emotionless, I hate seeing him this butler is also a little weird." She looked confused,

"I don't know what you mean."

"Never mind, I hate to cut this short, but I really need to run, I'll see you soon." I got up and left some money for the tea and food and walked outside. I began to walk down the street, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being followed. I turned but it looked normal. I turned around and ran into, a tall, lean man with black hair. I recognised him as Ciel's Butler, Sebastian.

"Oh, sorry, I shall be -" But before I could answer, he cut me off.

"The earl request your presence." He grabbed my hand before I could answer and began running, for a thin man he was extremely fast, I kept trying to force him to stop, but he just chuckled when I tried. I finally saw an opportunity when we reached a forest, I grabbed a strong looking branch with my free hand, he loosened his grip just enough for me to bolt it up the tree. I didn't have many skills but I could climb a tree quickly, but I could tell so could he, I was ready for him when he came up.

"Can you not just go peacefully?" He answered as he made it to the tree. He began to climb, something told me I was going to the manor whether I wanted to or not.

"When I have a bit more information," I stood up, just before he reached me, and jump onto the tree next to the one I was on, I slid through the leaves and grabbed a branch high up and swung myself onto it. I could tell he was surprised, he didn't expect me or anyone to be able to do that, I sat on the branch with a coy smile on my face.

"The master told me you were quite agile but I didn't realise until now, what he meant, I suppose you are quite flexible?" I saw a coy smile reach his lips.

"I guess you'll never know, now tell me, why does he want me?" I looked him dead in the eye, I wanted him to know I wasn't afraid, I had been through much worse.

"He is finishing a case for his employer and is looking for leads, he seems to think you can help, but I don't know anything else. Will you come down, I'll crinkle my suit climbing up there." I rolled my eyes, was his suit really that important. I bent my knees and let my body fall, without much effort I landed on my feet, but I manged to rip the back of my skirt, it wasn't to bad, and I could mend it easily, but the butler look as if it had ripped off or something. I sighed.

"That was my favourite," I mumbled, "Ah well, I'll just mend it when I get back." I hadn't realised I said that aloud till Sebastian was looking at me with a strange look in his eye. I could tell he wanted to ask a question but I knew he wouldn't, call it a gut feeling, but I knew something was off about him. "Now, are we going to the manor or not, I have business later, so this better be quick." He held out his hand, I hesitated for a moment then took it. We began running again and made it to the manor. He opened the door and led back to Ciel's study, I held my hand to the door, but froze, I could fell six pairs of eyes transfixed on me, I turned my head and looked down the hall, and I saw, what looked like, a clumsy maid, a terrible chief and a strong but weird gardener. The caught me staring an scurried off, I could hear Sebastian mutter how rude the were to a guest under his breath, I had to fight the urge not to burst out laughing. I knocked on the door, and heard Ciel mumble come in, when I opened the door he had several books open. He looked up and saw me, I smiled. Nothing, just a simple nod, he beckoned me over and looked up at me,

"I was recently digging through some clues for a case and I saw these notes, I am fluent in over five languages yet I have no idea what some of these are, I presumed since you know more than I do," I could fell Sebastian eyes on me from behind, I turned to him

"I know every language in Europe as well as other continents," I turned back around and picked up the note, I scanned through it and felt myself giggle, "There all in Irish," They both looked baffled, "My mother was Irish and my father was half Irish, so I am fluent in the language," The still looked baffled, "Ireland has its own language but it isn't spoken that much since the English took over-" I took a deep breath, the last thing I wanted to do was launch into a straight out rant about it, "-but children are still taught it in school, mostly children from Nobel birth but some others as well, as my mother and my father grew up learning it, I did too." I looked down at the notes again, the first one red;

 _'Tá sé t-am don anis_  
 _Nuair na fáinní clog_  
 _Beiidh sé a rugadh arís'_

"The first one reads, ' _The time is now, when the clock strikes, he shall be born again'_." I looked again and the second one, it read;

 _'Ná a rá nach raibhe mé rabhadh duit_  
 _nuair a thagann sé chun imirt_  
 _Tá am atá le teacht níos dlúithe  
Ó lá go lá. oiche done oiche'_

 _"_ The second one reads, ' _Do not say I didn't warn you, when he comes to play, times ticks on, day by day, night by night._ " I looked at the last note, it read;

 _'Is éan t-am anseo_  
 _Nuir a thagann se ar ais_  
 _Mar sin slán a fhágáil  
is a ghlacann mé na grá agat'  
_

"The last one reads ' _The time is finally here, when he comes back, so say goodbye, as I take those you love_." I stopped, what did this mean, who was this person. Ciel looked at me baffled, like I could read gibberish, which to be honest, Irish really is just gibberish, "What does this mean, who is sending these?" I looked at Ciel and Sebastian, they both ignored my question, Ciel took a sip of tea and a bight of cake, as if I wasn't there. "Oh, I see, since all you needed me for was a translator, I'm not needed anymore, well fine then, I see how it it," I know I shouldn't let my temper rise but my emotions had been all over the place for the last few days, "Well if I'm not important, I'll just leave, I said I had business to attend to, goodbye." I stormed out of the room, muttering ferociously under my breath. I made it outside and saw the carriage was still waiting for me, I climbed inside and told him to bring me home, I had calmed down by the time we reached there, when I got back I avoided my 'Grand Mother', this was the second time today I left without telling her, I wasn't in the mood for her to scream at me. I went to my room at sat at my desk for the next few hours filling in reports here, signing this, signing that, everyone thinks you just lounge around have you servants to everything, but that's not the case for the heir, if I ever have to sign another paper or fill out another report, it will be too soon. I looked around my room and walked over to my dresser, on top there was a picture of too young girls, both had long wavy brown hair, the taller girl, who was me when I was seven, had bright green eyes, and a beautiful smile, the younger girl beside me had beautiful blue eyes, that girl was my little sister, I felt a tear well up in my eye, I quickly wiped it away, it wasn't the time to be upset.

"What has you so upset?"

* * *

 **Gotta love cliffhangers, though I'm pretty sure you know who it is, I would be a shitty suspense writer, I would probably just kill everyone off and call it horror. To clarify, I am Irish, I live in Ireland and that how I know Irish, but I am not fluent in it, the Irish of the notes if roughly translated as Irish has sayings that it uses instead of the words itself, if that makes sense, plus google translate can translate it exactly, it can words but not so much sentences, but its still handy with homework,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
As always love you guys so much,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	4. The Sorrow and the Joy

**Welcome to Chapter 4, I said in the first chapter this fanfiction was going to be short, like five chapter, but I've decided to make it 10, no more or less, and I'm sticking to that. ENJOY!**

* * *

I spun around, I was so confused, I thought I was alone, when I turned I saw the butler, Sebastian, standing there with, what looked like a concerned face, but it looked more like he was forcing it. I wiped the tear that had fallen from my face. "How on earth did you get in?" My window and my door were shut, so he couldn't have gotten in, then I remembered I had left my bathroom window open. I felt my face heat up, I'm not sure if it was rage or embarrassment. "Can you leave? Like now." I snapped at him, I turned the picture down, so he couldn't see. I am a private person I don't share my history with people I don't know.

"Who was the other girl in the photo? She seems important, but when you think about her it upsets you, Human are so strange." He muttered the last part under his breath but I still heard him,  
 _What is this guy..not human, no thats stupid, no one could be that sexy and not be human._ My face flushed with embarrassment, _what are you thinking!_

"Why are you here?" I seemed to have startled him since I was quite for so long. My face was still red but I looked him in the eyes,

"I admire your courage, no matter what situation you in, you always look into my eyes, not afraid, I haven't seen that in a while." He smiled, but it was more coy than I had wanted it be, part of me wanted to slap him, but the other... we lest just say it wanted something else. "As for why I am here, the Earl would like you o come over tomorrow with Lady Elizabeth for afternoon tea, and then stay the night, he wishes to thank you properly." He placed his hand in his pocked and pulled out a letter, if he had climbed through the window you would expect his cloths to be crumpled but they were immaculate, and so was the letter, not a single bend or upturned corner, he handed me the letter. Suddenly I heard the glass on my dresser fall over, I turned to see if it broke and when I turned back around he was gone, I went into the bathroom and shut the window, he was not climbing back in through that window again, I closed m bathroom door and rang for the maid, I handed her the notes and told her to leave them in the study, and went down for dinner. My 'Grand Mother' was sitting at the table, she looked like a tiger that was ready to pounce on its prey, this wasn't going to be good. From the second I sat down she began,

"You could have told me you would be gone all day, you insulate girl, I suppose you didn't do the paper work I asked you to do? Just like you father, lazy, irresponsible." She sighed and looked at my face, it was burning with anger.

"You do realise your talking about your son, oh wait no you nephew," She went white, "Oh so you thought I wouldn't know, that you my grand mothers twin sister? That you haven no claim to this estate or me, bu you thought I would fall for it, your lucky I'm not of age, other wise you would be outnof here so fast, but you only have a few months till then, don't you?" She stood up from the table and glared at me, "Glaring isn't going to help you, if I die, you have no claim to this estate ever, so be careful," I smiled wickedly back at her. She left the room, I gave myself a high five under the table,the chef came out with the food, beautiful s always, when I finished the fish he brought out the dessert, lemon merraigne pie with ice-cream,

"Miss Kathrine, I thinks it time we planned you eighteenth birthday dinner, I need to know what you want, but I understand if your busy," He bowed, I love the chef, he always took really good care of mean and it meant a lot.

"No, I guess I haven't been thinking about that, it will just be a small dinner party, no more than a couple members, but can you wait till tomorrow for final detail?" I asked

"Of course, Miss Kathrine." I smiled at him he left and once I finished my dessert, the maid arrived.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back before midnight." I smiled and she curtsy, I put on coat and stepped outside, the dun was just setting on this warm summer night. I took a deep breath and continued into the dimly lit night, I walked along the forrest and climbed the tallest tree I could find and looked at the sunset, I knew it would be dark but I didn't care. When the sun set I lept down and made my way around the forest. Painful memories started to come bck as I made my way to the picnic area in the middle of the forest, I remembered playing here with my parents watching us, playing mermaids in the the pond near by, playing pirates in the trees, I remember the time Ciel and Elizabeth came with us and all the fun we had, Elizabeth, Ciel, me and ..my little sister, Victoria.

* * *

 **Sorry this was a bit shorter I was kinda rushed.**  
 **hope you ENJOYED!**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	5. The Mysterious

**Welcome to chapter 5, hope you guys are enjoying this, I will post chapter 10 of '7 Deadly Virtues' but I just need to write it, again sorry for the shorter chapter last time, I was being rushed out the when I had finished typing, and I somehow manged to upload it, make sure you check out xAnimexGalx's account, show her some love, anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

My little sister Victoria, or Vic, as we called her. After our parents died when we were young we were left all by our self's, we had a auntie who stayed with us till I turned 15. After Ciel's 'death' we went to Ireland to get away from everything, my sister was really supportive and always helped comforted me when I cried, it wasn't long before I realised she was sick. My sister was a very thin girl, some people used to think she would always be ill, but she had quite a strong immune system. I slowly watched her get worse, soon she was finding it hard to breath and always getting sick, we brought in so many doctors some tried, others just said there was nothing they could do. I begged and pleaded with them to save her, but in the end, all I could do, was be beside her bed when she passed, it was peaceful, I was telling her a story and she stopped me, she asked me was she going to see our parents, she knew she was dying, and I said yes, she smiled and me and closed her eyes and...died, I was still clutching her hand, I cried for about and hour beside. She was barely 12 years old. I watched the last member of this family die. Her body was cremated, but there is a grave here, in the local graveyard, my great auntie thought it bummed out the place and said she wasn't having on the grounds. That when I started to hate her.

I suddenly felt a strong blow of wind hit my face and decided it would be best to go back. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and made my way through the forest, I had a pretty good sense of direction, I followed the path at the start then went through the trees, when I made it back I opened the door and headed up the stairs, I pulled of my cloths and put on m nightgown, I took out my sowing kit to sow the ripped skirt in the morning, I got into bed, I lay awake fr a little while, slowly but surely Is tarted to fall asleep.

I was awoken by the maid at around twelve, another late start, and I told her plan about visiting Ciel and the Phantomhive manor, I told her I would leave in the afternoon and how I would stay there, she packed me a small back, that would stay in the carriage until needed. I only remembered the note I received and went to my desk and opened, it read;

 _Kathrine,_

 _I'm sure Sebastian has told you that I have invited you for tea with Elizabeth, you will stay the night, as I have a matter to discuss in the morning, come around after noon, Bring formal clothes for dinner.  
See you soon,_

 _Ciel_

' _As vague as ever'_ I sighed ad placed the letter on my desk, I opened my wardrobe and look at my possibility, in the end I went for a soft cream blouse, with a lilac skirt and top, I picked up my skirt from yesterday to see it was fully sown, but not by me, the maid looked at me,

"Will wash that for you, My lady?" I nodded and handed her the skirt, she left the room while I got changed, I looked in the mirror, my brown haired was out of control I found my brush and brushed it into submission, I placed in a high ponytail with a decent sized bow on top. I knew since Elizabeth was going to be there that I needed to have something girly cause heavens know what she was wearing. For the next two hours, I filled out more reports and signed more things, when the afternoon finally came I was ready to go, I called goodbye from the door to everyone inside, and found the carriage waiting for me. I hoped in, it wasn't the same guys as before thankfully, "Phantomhive manor, please." The driver took off down the street, it didn't take that long, he was aware of the situation so I left my bag inside the carriage and walked up to the door and knocked. Sebastian opened the door and he brought me o the study, Lizzy was already here, she smiled as I came in, I smiled back,

"Sorry I'm late, I had mountain of paperwork to get through, I meant to finish it yesterday but my night was pretty crazy,"

"It's ok, I got here pretty early." Lizzy smiled and me and I smiled, there was a knock on the door, Sebastian came in with a trolley of tea and cakes, I have never seen so many cakes in my life. There were cakes I hadn't even heard of. He cut the cake and placed the china on the desk and poured us all some tea, we talked about the wedding, plans for the estate, when we came to the topic of my birthday.

"I don't think I'll do anything, my birthday isn't that big." Lizzy looked at me, dumbstruck,

"Your turning eighteen, not only is it your birthday but you will legally be the lady of the house and have complete control over your estate, and your Grand Mother can't force you do do anything cause you will be of age." I looked over at her, she had really thought this through, maybe she was looking forward to it, I wanted to tell them the reason why I don't like my birthday, but no one but my family in Ireland know, and that wasn't going to change soon.

"Fine, but it will only five of us." I sighed, Ciel looked at me,

"There is three of us," I felt a coy smile creep up on my lips,

"You'll meet them soon, I promise you that." I wanted to burst out laughing, but I manged to stop myself, I looked at two of my closest friends and felt happy, it was so amazing having Ciel back, even if he wasn't the Ciel I remembered, I probably wasn't the little girl he remembered, and that was ok too. We heard a knock on the door again,

"Dinner will be ready soon, I suggest the two girls bring there bags inside, the drivers are at there cars," Me and Lizzy rose from are seats and made our way outside deep in conversation,

"I received a letter a last week," I began, "It was from a lord,he spent most of the letter talking about his son and how amazing he was, then at the very end he said he would like to ask, on behalf of his son, for my hand in marriage." I sighed, "I don't even know his name, I've never heard of his family and suddenly he wants to marry me, I mean, I will have to get married one day, but it won't be because some has been family needs money. I am not that kind f person." I stopped and the car and pulled out my bag, Lizzy went to her car and took her bag, we made our way back inside. "I already wrote back and said no, and I got a letter few days bag asking me to some ball in my honour, again I said no, I still have a letter sitting on my desk from the same family, I mean, take a hint." I almost walked straight into Sebastian,

"Oh, sorry my fault." He bowed.

"No, Miss Kathrine, the fault is entirely mine, now if you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms." We followed him up the stairs and he led us to two rooms across from each other. We walked into our rooms and Sebastian left. The room I was in, was a light cream, with the most beautiful turquoise bed sheets, I placed mt bag on the seat at the end of the bed and pulled out my brush, I brushed my hair till it turned silky and put it into plait. I placed the bow back into my hair, I heard a knock on the door,

"Come in!" I called, Elizabeth walked in with a long gown, it was a soft light pink, with beaded flowers around the arms she smiled at me,

"What do you think? Ciel told me to bring something formal so I thought I would bring this, I have another one.." She paused and looked up at me,

"You'll look perfect I pulled out a ankle length red slim top, small stick out past the waist dress, with a turquoise beeded dragon fly hair pin, I smiled, my maid, Anne, was amazing, she was prepared for every situation. Lizzy gasped at the dress, she was completely dumbstruck.

"It doesn't matter how I look, you'll look beautiful," I smiled at her,

"So will you, I could never pull of a pink dress, any way I have to change, I'll knock when I'm finished, okay?"

"Okay" She left the the room and I pulled on the gown, this was my favourite gown. I placed the hair pin in my hair and went outside the door, Ciel was standing by Lizzy's room, I must have caught him off guard as he stared and me, completely dumbstruck, just like Lizzy had, I felt a smile creep up onto my lips. He saw my smile and regained his composure,

"I just came up to say dinner is ready," He looked at Lizzy's door,

"I'll get her," I knocked on the door and Lizzy opened it, she stepped out, her dress looked beautiful on her, I smiled and the three of us made out way down, I was talking to Ciel about the house and the toy company, Lizzy adding in a few things here and there, it was good talking to them both, as if no time passed. When we entered the dinning room, four plates lay on the beautifully decorated table. I sat beside Lizzy who was across from Ciel, I looked at the place across form me but before I could say anything a man entered, he wasn't much taller than me, I looked at his face for minute the recognised him as Lord John Mayer, Ciel's family and his were related distantly, I saw him once or twice growing up, he look at Ciel and Elizabeth and smiled, then his gaze fell to me, it rested there for a minute, I stared him dead in the eye, my face emotionless, the silence was finally broke by Sebastian,

"Enjoy," He stood but the table as we began our meals. It was lovely, We talked for hours, after the food had gone we made our way to the living area, we talked for hours there, at around minute I told Ciel I was going up, he nodded and I left the room, I walked up the stair and walked into my room to fin Sebastian standing in the corner smiling, he had lit the fire and the lamp.

"Do you make it a habit to find a way into whatever room I'm in?" He chuckled.

"You look quite beautiful tonight." He smiled and me, part of me didn't like where this was going, the other part was interested.

* * *

 **Don't ya just love cliffhangers, hehe, as always I hope you enjoys,**

 **Love you all,  
Fairy OUT!**


	6. The Strange

**Welcome to chapter 6. ENJOY!**

* * *

"You never answered my question? Is it just a habit of yours or am just special?" I smiled, "Either way, I would prefer if you left."

"You would prefer it, would you? He too a step closer, I looked him straight in the eye, I didn't move. "There you go again, you always look me in the eye, is it supposed to freak them out, because-" He took another step closer, "-it's not working." Before I could answer he was suddenly right in front of me. His gaze me mine.

"I don't care if it doesn't work on you, that wasn't my point. I'm going to go into the bathroom, lock the door and change. If you are still here when I get back, I will pack up my things and leave and you can tell Ciel why, so-" I grabbed my nightgown beside me and walked past him and opened the en suite door, stepped inside and locked the door. I got change into my nightgown and folded the dress up, I placed the hair pin on top, I took of my shoes and picked up the pile. I rested my hear on the door and listened. I heard no one so I unlocked the door and stepped out. I was alone, I heard Elizabeth knock on my door, I opened it and pocked my head out, she smiled

"Just saying good night, see you in the morning." she turned to her door.

"You too." I closed my door and pulled down the sheets and got into bed, I fell asleep almost immediately. When I woke, the curtains had been opened, I yawn and stretched, I got out the bed and went to my bag, I pulled out a cream lace blouse and a light red skirt with a jacket to match, I got changed out of my nightgown, and packed all my belongings into my bag, I opened the door and saw no one outside in the hall. Lizzy's door was still closed, I checked the clock and the end of the hall, half eight. I went back into my room and picked up my bag in one hand and my shoes in another hand, I crept down to the door without making a sound, I placed a note labelled to Ciel on the table beside the door, I then opened the door quietly. Once I was outside I put on my shoes and walked over to the carriage. The driver was already waiting,

"The usual, My lady?" I nodded we took off down the road, soon we reached it, the grave yard. I walked in, the man at the gate nodded a hello, I walked down several longs path till I reached it, I looked down at the grave, it read;

 _In loving memory of_

 _Lord Adrian Lynch_

 _1974-2009_

 _His loving wife,_

 _Aoife Lynch_

 _1976-2009_

 _and their daughter,_

 _Victoria (Vic) Lynch_

 _2002-2014_

"Hello, sorry I'm late." I knew its stupid to talk to a grave because I know that can't here me, but its soothing, "Guess what, Ciel is alive! Yeah, I'm happy to have my friend back, soon I'll be eighteen, then I can bring the grave back to the house." I talked on for about an hour, it was only around 10, but I was hungry. I walked back over to the car and we went home. I went straight to my room when we got there, I needed to tackle the mountain of paper work. I didn't resurface till late after noon. I walked over to the kitchens and knocked on the door and entered,

"Hello, My lady." The chief said,

"I came to finales the plan for my birthday, there will just be five of us for dinner and five in the morning, including me, is that okay?" H nodded, "Ok, I shall be off, I have to head into town, I'll get food while I'm out." He nodded again. I went to the hall and put on my coat and stepped outside, it wasn't that chilly but I knew it would be later, I decided to walk into town, it really wasn't that far. I began walking thinking about the estate. When I made into town I went through back alleys to an old Café. I sat down and waited. After about 10 minutes a man walked in, he was tall, slick brown hair and dark brown eyes, he sat at my table, I looked up.

"Your late." He gave me a look.

"Business took longer than usual, not my-" I cut him off.

"What did you find out?" He gave me a coy smile and looked me in the eye. "Now, John!"

"Not much, nothing important, well except he is alive, but I don't know where he is." The smile on his face never fell. I nodded, and began to get up,

"Same time next week, and get yourself a watch," He looked confused. "So you're not late." I walked out without looking back, suddenly I felt a person behind me. Tall, lean, well dressed.

"Oh I wonder who it is," I said sarcastically, and turned around to face Sebastian,

"Who were you just talking to? Or is it a secret." He took a step closer and another till I was leaning against the wall, his hand on both side of me. The smile on his lips grew, but so did mine.

"If you ask nicely, I'll consider tell you." I moved my face till it was milometers away from his. The smile faded for a second, enough for me to duck down and go under his arms. And I began to walk away,

"How coy of you, Miss Kathrine." He called after me.

"That is me." I turned the corner and continued walking, not daring to turn around. I walked into a large Café, more stylish than the last, I waved at a tall man, with strawberry blonder hair and the darkest green eyes I've ever seen who was sitting at a table close to the kitchens, he waved back. I walked over to the table,

"Sorry that I'm late, Chris, but I was late leaving the house."

"Its okay, I wasn't here long anyway." He smiled at me, and I returned it, "Maya is going to be here soon, hopefully, you know how forgetful she is," I nodded. Just then a medium sized girl walked into the Café and made her way to our table. Her red hair tied into a simple bun, her light green eyes twinkling as she sat down,

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled at us, I stared down t the table, there sat my other two best friends, Lord Christopher Nussan, and Lady Maya Freed, I've known them since we were twelve, we met at a playground and have been friends since. They both turned to me, "Any news?" If only they knew the ton of news I had, maybe they wouldn't have asked me, or maybe they did know they just wanted to be sure.

"Ciel Phantomhive is still alive." The stared at me gobsmacked. I filled them in on everything that happened since the Monday when I received his letter, when I was finished, they were silent. A few seconds lade Chris broke the silence,

"How are you?" I looked at him.

"I'm ok, like I'm so happy I got my friend back but I guess I was in shock for the first two or three days, but I think I'm ok." We moved on and talked for hours, we had Dinner and then went our separate ways at around 7, I filled them in on my birthday and they were both excited to go. We went out separate ways and I began my trip home. When i eventually went home I called to the maid I was home and that I was going straight to bed. When I reached my bedroom I found Sebastian standing in the corner, I rolled my eyes, "Again?"

* * *

 **Hehe, Hope you enjoyed!  
** **As always I love you all so much,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	7. The Secrets Never to be Told Again

**I want to apologise, I want to clear up once and for all this is set in modern era, as said in chapter 3, so chapter 7, only three left, thought it might go past ten, I just love this story but it won't go past twenty I swear. ENJOY!**

* * *

As I sat in the living room, reading I looked up at the piano, I hadn't played in such a long time, I rose from my seat and walked over to the piano, I rested my hands on the keys and began to play:

 _I found myself dreaming, in silver and gold,_  
 _Like a scene form a move, that every broken heart knows,  
We were walking on moonlight, then you pulled me close,  
Split second and you disappeared, and I was all alone,  
I woke up in tears with you by my side,  
A breath of relief and I realised, no, we're not promise tomorrow,  
So I'm gonna love you, lime I'm gonna loose  
i'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye,  
Where ever we're standing, I wont take you for granted  
cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you_

I heard someone behind me clap, I turned to see Sebastian standing behind the sofa. "Do you play ny other instruments?" I nodded

"I play violin, piano, harp and I am pretty good and singing." He nodded, I looked down at the piano and when I looked up again, Sebastian had gotten quite close to me. "Cant you just five seconds without turning into a pervert?" I sighed. He chuckled. "Are you addicted to chuckling or am I just so funny?" My sarcasm was just flowing out of me.

"I'd call it revenge for yesterday." I smiled, the memories of the day before came in to my head, I stood up and walked u and stepped closer to the butler, my head just as close as before, I leaned in and he followed I suddenly jerked my head so it was by his ear instead of his lips,

"I thinks its time you left," I pulled away from and took a few steps back, a wicked smile on my lips, I must have caught him of guard because he stood there for a few moments before regaining his composure, He was about to speak when I heard a knock on the door, I turned t open and when I turned back he was gone, I smiled, the walked over to the door of the living area. There stood my dancing instructor, he walked inside. We danced for about six hours, he wouldn't stop till I knew the dances by heart, after he left its was around eight and finished the pile of paper work piling up on my desk once again, and retired for the night. I dreamt about a tall black haired man, swooping in and saving me. When I awoke on the warm Tuesday morning, the curtains were drawn and there was a cup of tea beside me bed, there was also three letters, the first from my family in Ireland, asking when I was going to come over, now that it had hit summer. The second was a garden party invitation ,it said to bring a guest, the sly side of my brain told me to bring Ciel, as a joke, but I put the letter aside and looked at the third. I gasped, if this was from who I thought it was, then this couldn't be good, I opened the letter and read its content. _Damn,_ I thought, _how did they find me?_ I looked around the room, I sighed and began to get undressed, I suddenly felt as though someone was watch me, "Sebastian, you sick perverted-" Before I could finish I felt a cloth over my mouth, I could smell the drug dripping of it. I felt my body go weaker, then everything went black

When I awoke I was on top of an alter, I was stuck to it, their were metal bars around my ankles, wrists, stomach and my neck. I squirmed trying to find a way out. I screamed as the people above me just laughed, I stopped, it was time to play my knight.

"I order you to ave me! NOW!" Within seconds a man stood at the door, "You called mistress," He was the same man I had talked to in the cafe little over a week ago.

"You heard me, save me and kill them in the process." I heard a door bang open, but was distracted by the metal on the chains being sliced through, my body was free I sat up to see who was there. There stood Ciel, Sebastian not to far behind him, I bit my lip. This was going to take a lot of explaining

* * *

 **Gotta love cliff hangers, hehe, you may see a lot more of them through out the story, I apologise. As always I love you very much.  
** **Hope you enjoys,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	8. Love is Difficult, but Honey, so Are You

**Welcome back, I forgot to say in the last chapter, but the song she was singing at the start, was 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' Its is originally sung by Meghan Trainer, but they way I imagined she would sing, it like Jasmine Thompson's Cover on youtube, she is a fantastic singer. Check her out, anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

The four of us sat in my living area, I had changed out of the white silk gown I had been in before, the tray of tea sat on the long table, in between the two gray couches, my Butler standing behind me, the pot of tea in his hand, pouring me my third cup in under twenty minutes, to say I was addicted to tea was an understatement. Ciel and Sebastian sat across from me, completely baffled, well Ciel was, Sebastian face looked as emotionless as usual. I finally broke the silence and tension that had been building up since we got out of the church.

"Ciel, Sebastian meet my Butler Christopher, he is a demon," Ciel face turned from baffled to a combination of shock and relive. Sebastian however remained the same. "But I'm not contracted to him." This took Sebastian off guard, he looked surprised for a moment then regained his composure, "He is contracted to the Lynch Family as a whole, the past, present and futures heirs of this estate and their family's, he takes the souls of the heir and their partner any time after they reach the age of 80, we have the luxury of picking at what age we die, it can be from 80 to 100. Unless we are murdered, then he gets his feast early." A wicked smile grew across my face. "Questions?"

"Why don't I ever see him around the house?"

"Because, I send him away to collect information on my family's death, unlike my ancestors, my parents death was not a the hand of Christopher, it was cold blooded murder. So I plan to kill those who did it, and then live a decent life afterwords." I paused, "Now I hate to push you out, but I have plans for the day that begin soon, and I really need to do some paper work before that." They got the hint and left soon afterwards, I turned to Christopher, "You took your time." He smiled.

"I was tied up, business took longer than usual, wont happen again, My Lady." I nodded and sent him off again. I made my way to the room and completed most of the paper work before stopping and changing into my best navy dress with a lace outline on the sleeves and bottom. I hated dressing up, but I knew I had to, considering where I was going. The maid came to help me with he tricky buttons, and I made my way down, I grabbed my hat and my coat and stepped into the couch, we took ff, I was nervous, as we drew up t the large pristine house, the knot in my stomach began to slowly untie, I stepped out side and admired the outside beautiful house, the doors opened and I looked down, there he stood, Alois Trancy, greeting his guest, his butler not far behind him, I plastered a smile and my face and walked up to him,

"Your highness," I said before curtsying, he bowed to me and led me inside,  
 _This is going to be a LONG day_

* * *

We sat in beautiful room with gorgeous gold and navy decor, with a fantastic tea set rimed with gold.

"Your house is simply beautiful, Lord Trancy." I said simply in awe of this beautiful room.

"Not as beautiful as you, My Lady." I blushed, he was defiantly a charmer, he smiled at me, which of course only made me blush more, now don't get me wrong, I didn't like him, but he had an influence over most of London, it was best not to cross him.

"There is no need to call me 'My Lady', Kathrine will do." He smiled at me once again,

"Same goes to you, just call me Alois." I nodded.

"If I may ask, Alois, why did you invite me here?" I asked him.

"Well it's been such a long time since we met up and I missed you." I blushed again. The smile on his face grew, "Will you be staying for dinner,"

"I'm afraid not, I have too much work to do." He nodded. We sat in silence for a few moments before he broke it.

"There is another reason I invited yo over, as you know we have been friend for a year or two now, and I have always helped you out as you are close to me, closer than you may think, that is why-" He took a deep breath and stood up, still smiling, I really didn't like where this was going. "- I would be honoured if-" He was cut of by the chime of six o' clock, this was my chance,

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Alois, but I must get going, another time?" Before he could answer I had got to my feet and had already left the room, I ran to the hall opened the door and ran to the driver, "Home, as quickly as possible!" We took off, I was panicking in the back, worrying about what he had tried to say. When we arrived to the house I went straight to my room to finish the paperwork, only to find more on top of the mountain there already was. I finished them all at around nine, I lay in my bed trying to force myself awake, but of course I lost. I had dream, where Alois was trying to take me, along with other villains from my past, some where dead, others weren't, I was running but I couldn't seem to get away, until suddenly a tall lean man with black hair appeared and saved me. I awoke with a start early the next morning, and by early, I mean like eleven. I blushed from my dream last night,

"Why are you blushing, My lady."

* * *

 **Can you all guess what the Queens spider was trying to ask? I thought I would add that in, just to annoy some people, sorry that this one took longer than the others to come out, I have become obsessed with reading fanfic's so I have been busy with that. I hope you ll enjoyed!**

 **As always I love you all very much,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	9. The Startling Lie That is The Truth

**Hello, my pixies, (Gonna start a new thing, you like?) Nearly on double digits, I was thinking about doing a chapter on Kathrine's past but I don't know if you guys would want that, if you do, let me know, through PM's or through a review. ENJOY!**

* * *

I looked around the room and saw Sebastian in the corner. "is this just your bad habit you spy on girls when there asleep. Pervert." I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Why are you here?" He smiled a shit eating smile.

"The master requests your presents for a ball he is having this Sunday, at-" before he could continue I stopped him,

"Tell Ciel, I am never free on a Sunday, but if he wants to see me, he can wait till next Sunday, it being my birthday and all." I sighed again, I always hated my birthdays, they brought back memories I would much prefer to keep in the past;

"I am afraid I cant take no for an answer," His smile grew wider, "the master insists that you are there." With that he left, I sighed and opened my wardrobe, I could pick my red dress again, but it was still crumpled, I had forgot to give it to the maid to iron, once I got back, I looked over all of the other gowns I owned. I pulled out a long navy slim dress, and decided it was best, and pulled out a white cream poncho to go on the back. I folded them and placed them on my dresser, to put them away later. I walked over to the large pile of paper work that seems to grow and grow everyday. I finished half of it by midday and got into my navy skirt, with a cream blouse and navy jacket and made my way downstairs for some tea, I walked into the living area and looked at the piano, I sighed and walked over. I rested my hands on the keys before I began.

 _You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud, not saying much,  
I'm criticised but all you bullets ricochet,  
You shoot me down, but I get up  
I'm bullet proof nothing to loose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take you aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I wont fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I wont fall  
I am titanium_

I felt someone clap behind, but something told me it wasn't Sebastian, I turned around to see Alois Trancy standing there, his butler not far behind him. The butlers gold eyes transfixed on me, not moving for a moment or wondering around the room, like Alois's were. I plastered a smile on my face and walked over to him and held out my hand. He smiled and pulled me into a hug, confused by his actions it took me a minute to register before I gave a small hug back.

"You have quite a beautiful voice." I blushed, "And you are quite good at piano as well, do you pay any other instruments?" I nodded.

"Violin and piano are my favourite but I do play the harp, my Irish grandmother taught me, while I was over there, I also play a little flute as well, but I am not as good at that the other three. Please sit down while I ring for some tea" I walked out to the hall and called my maid she came up and I asked her how long Alois and his butler had been waiting,

"They have been listing since you began to play, we didn't think we had the right to kick them out.." She look worried, I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Its ok, just can we have some tea inside? Don't look so worried, you were right to invite him in." She nodded at walked off. I took a deep breath before re-entering the room. I forced yet another smile on my face and sat down across from Alois, he began to talk about music asking me if I knew any of the classics, I nodded and he asked me which ones, I listed them off: _Beethoven's 2nd,4th,5th,6th and 9th Symphonies, and a few of Mozart's pieces._ He seemed quite impressed. He then turned to look me in the eye

"About yesterday.." I felt my chest tighten, the knot in my stomach retie itself, I tried to keep my face a calm as possible, "You seemed quite nervous, and you left quite quickly, why?" I gulped down my fear, and my pride along with it, not that there was much of that left, to be honest, after yesterday.

"I was simply startled. I just wasn't expecting it" He nodded, before I could say a word he was on one knee with a ring out,

"Lady Kathrine Lynch, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife." The look in his eye told me, there was no way I was getting out of this.

* * *

 **Hehe, if some did this to a story I was reading, there would be war, I can actually feel the hate I have now acquired. Hope you enjoyed (and that you don't want to kill me), sorry that this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest, I kinda wanted to mess with your heads a little, later this week I am going camping fo** **r a week so I wont be posting, I'll try post a good bit tomorrow and the Friday before I go,  
Good bye my Pixies (I'm gonna make this happen)**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	10. A Warrior

**Hello, my pixes!** ** _'Can you feel the hate, tonight?'_** **Just a little song I thought summed up all of your feelings. I can actually feel you all wanting to kill me. ;P Plus DOUBLE DIGITS, YEAA! I have a challenge, who ever can guess what I changed in the summery, will get to know (if you want) what I am planing to do with Alois, so good luck. Love you all though, ENJOY!**

* * *

I stared down and Alois, the red ring staring back up at me, I could tell he was starting to get angry, but I was speechless, do I say yes? Do I say no? No matter what I say my life will be a living hell, till I die.

"So?" He was starting o get really angry, I panicked, I didn't realise what I said before I said it, one word slipped my mouth

"Yes." He smiled and placed the ring on my finger. and pulled me into a hug, I was still in shock but manged to act happy, he released me,

"Now, I don't have time to plan the wedding now, but I will come back Sunday, okay?" The ball suddenly entered my mind, which like me was panicking so much.

"I can't Sunday, I am busy all day sorry, does Monday suit?" He nodded,

"Come to my manor, see you soon, My Darling." I nodded, he left the room and I saw him drive off in his carriage, before I had a huge freak out. I ran up to my room and phoned Ciel, when Sebastian answered him I told him to tell Ciel I was on my way, and I wasn't going to be stopped he said ok, and I hung up the phone, I jumped in the carriage and we took off. When I reached Ciel's manor I ran to the door, I'm surprised I didn't knock it down, I banged on the door, Sebastian opened, he read my face, it was a mixture of worried, scared, and shocked. He was about to ask m whats wrong but I pushed past him, I heard Sebastian call after me,

"He is in his study." You ran to the study and banged on the door before entering, Ciel looked startled but then he read your face and motion to the chair. I flopped on the chair and sighed, I placed my left hand on the table, for a minute he was confused but then he saw it, the ring, he read my face once again but still looked confused.

"Who?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye,

"Alois Trancy," I saw his pupils fill with rage and shock, not at me, at Alois. He cursed under his breath.

"Tell me everything." I sat there and explained everything to him, from yesterday to today, it took longer than it should have, because I suck and telling short story's. When I finished I left out a sigh, I looked up t Ciel, his eyes were blank, he must have been thinking things over. He nodded, again, "I want you to go back home and when you come back Sunday I will have a plan to help you." I nodded and got back up, before Ciel, grabbed my hand, I turned back around.

"So you cans sing?" A mischievous grin on his face, I sighed and nodded, he stood up and began to walk out the door, he motioned for me to follow him. He led me to his music room, he had the most beautiful whit piano I had ever seen, He motioned for me to sit down, I did, and placed my hands on the key and began.

 _You fascinated me_  
 _Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_  
 _The beauty of a broken angel_

 _I ventured carefully_  
 _Afraid of what you thought I'd be_  
 _But pretty soon I was entangled_

 _You take me by the hand_  
 _I question who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_  
 _I'll show you how to win_  
 _You're my mortal flaw_  
 _And I'm your fatal sin_  
 _Let me feel the sting_  
 _The pain_  
 _The burn_  
 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_  
 _I'll prove that I'm strong_  
 _Won't let myself believe_  
 _That what we feel is wrong_  
 _I finally see what_  
 _You knew was inside me_  
 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_  
 _Lies a warrior_

 _My memory refused_  
 _To separate the lies from truth_  
 _And search the past_  
 _My mind created_

 _I kept on pushing through_  
 _Standing resolute which you_  
 _In equal measure_  
 _Loved and hated_

 _You take me by the hand_  
 _I'm seeing who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_  
 _I'll show you how to win_  
 _You're my mortal flaw_  
 _And I'm your fatal sin_  
 _Let me feel the sting_  
 _The pain_  
 _The burn_  
 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_  
 _I'll prove that I'm strong_  
 _Won't let myself believe_  
 _That what we feel is wrong_  
 _I finally see what_  
 _You knew was inside me_  
 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_  
 _Lies a warrior_

 _Lies a warrior..._

 _You take me by the hand_  
 _I'm sure of who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_  
 _I'll show you how to win_  
 _You're my mortal flaw_  
 _And I'm your fatal sin_  
 _Let me feel the sting_  
 _The pain_  
 _The burn_  
 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_  
 _I'll prove that I'm strong_  
 _Won't let myself believe_  
 _That what we feel is wrong_  
 _I finally see what_  
 _You knew was inside me_  
 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_  
 _Lies a warrior_

 _The pictures come to life_  
 _Wake in the dead of night_  
 _Open my eyes_  
 _I must be dreaming_

 _Clutch my pillow tight_  
 _Brace myself for the fight_  
 _I've heard that seeing_  
 _Is believing_

When I finished I wiped the tear that had fallen on the last note, I looked u and smiled and Ciel, he looked baffled, I looked at the door and saw Sebastian standing there a surprised look on his face, I smiled at the two of them, "Any requests?" I laughed at myself and the two of them joined in.

I played for several hours, classical music, jazz, and more recent music. When it turned seven, Sebastian called us for dinner, it was lamb with herbs and potatoes and vegetables,

"Like a full Irish roast." I smiled, the boys looked baffled once again. "In Ireland, every Sunday you would roast a meat and have vegetables and spuds with it. Spuds are potatoes, people just call them spuds." I dug in, after was a lemon pie with orange zest, which was also beautiful, we entered the living area and Ciel asked me about music, the whole time I couldn't help but notice the strange look I was getting from Sebastian, at around nine, I insisted I had to go, Sebastian escorted me out,

"So, do you like what you see," I gave him a mischievous smile, "You couldn't stop staring all night," He smiled,

"As you may already know, every demon has a mate, most demons mates are demon, but some demons have humans as mates," With that my mind clicked and I knew what he was trying to say, my heart fluttered, like it was looking for these words since I met him. I felt myself blush,

"How can you be sure?"

"I can tell who my mate is by there voice, that is why I was usually there when you were singing, because I knew your were my mate, but I just didn't know how to tell you." He took a step closer to me, he was still a step on top of me but he bent down, his hand grabbed mine, I didn't stop it, his face was inches from mine, he let in linger, if you should know anything about me I am extremely impatient, I pulled his face into Mine with my pare hand, when his lips touched mine I felt lighting bolts going through my body, them my mind snapped into to action, but I didn't pull away, I didn't want to, but he did, a smile on his face, a genuine smile.

* * *

 **Hehe, I hope you enjoyed, and if anyone can guess what I changed on the summery, I will make them character in this story or another, good luck to everyone. They song she sings is 'Warrior' by Beth Crowley, I love it, so go check it out.  
Good bye, pixies**

 **Fairy OUT**


	11. The Plan

**Hello, my pixies! No one seemed to get what I changed, but I WONT TELL YOU, till the end, that is. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Now play." I sat at the piano, while my teacher led me through Beethoven 1st symphony, I played to perfection, as she would say, when she left, I played a song I wanted to play, I placed my hands on the keys, took a deep breath and began:

 _Another head hangs lowly_  
 _Child is slowly taken_  
 _And the violence caused such silence_  
 _Who are we mistaken_

 _But you see it's not me_  
 _It's not my family_  
 _In your head, in your_  
 _Head they are fighting_  
 _With their tanks and their bombs_  
 _And their bombs and their guns_  
 _In your head,_  
 _In your head they are cryin'_

 _In your head, in your head_  
 _Zombie, zombie, zombie_  
 _Hey, hey_  
 _What's in your head, in your head_  
 _Zombie, zombie, zombie_  
 _Hey, hey, hey, oh_  
 _Dou, dou, dou, dou_  
 _Dou, dou, dou, dou_  
 _Dou, dou, dou, dou_  
 _Dou, dou, dou, dou_

 _Another mother's breakin'_  
 _Heart is taking over_  
 _When the violence causes silence_  
 _We must be mistaken_

 _It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen_  
 _In your head,_  
 _In your head they're still fightin'_  
 _With their tanks and their bombs_  
 _And their bombs and their guns_  
 _In your head, in your head they are dyin'_

 _In your head, in your head_  
 _Zombie, zombie, zombie_  
 _Hey, hey_  
 _What's in your head, in your head_  
 _Zombie, zombie, zombie_  
 _Hey, hey, hey_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Hey, oh, ya, ya-a_

You stopped when you felt a hand on your shoulder, you turned to find Alois standing behind you, you tried to stop your body from tensing and from screaming at him. "Don't scare me like that, please." He smiled,

"i'm sorry, darling," I smiled weakly, he looked at my left hand, he saw the ring and seemed happy enough,

"What happened to Monday?" I asked,

"I couldn't wait that long, to see my beautiful future wife," he caressed my cheek, he whole time I wanted to slap him, but I didn't, "Now shall we begin?"

"I'm sorry but I actually have go attend to an urgent problem, but I promise we will talk on Monday, darling," I forced the last it out before getting up and leaving the room, not letting them answer. I opened my huge doors and walked him out, I kissed him on the cheek as he left, I then went and got into the cab I had called, "The grave yard please." We took off. We reached there quickly, I was a day early, but since I was busy tomorrow, I walked to the grave. I talked to them for a while, like an hour or two. I left crying, her anniversary was soon, and I just couldn't handle it, three years. I walked to the cab and went home, when I walked inside, I saw Ciel and Sebastian in the living room,

"Oh ,hi? How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long, now," He paused, "I was think about the Trancy brat, sorry I mean Alois-" I stopped him

"No, the Trancy Brat, he was here earlier, by surprise, with his demon butler."

"I have a plan, on the wedding day, we will simply steal you away and kill Alois," he smiled michvously. I sighed,

"Of course you would go straight for murder." His smile grew,

"Who, little old me." I matched his grin

"You got the little part right." I said referring to his height [AN: I know someone would turn that dirty if I didn't specify].He turned red, "Just teasing." We laughed. Its felt like for a moment, just a moment, he was back, which made my smile that much bigger.

* * *

 **I put a little reference in there near the end, I wonder who will get it. The song was 'Zombie' by the Cranberries. As for the competition, I removed SebastianxOC from the summery, but don't panic, Kathrine will NOT end up with Alois, I just ran out of room. Plus I changed most of the summery as well, well done to those who got it, anyway, as always love you guys so much. Sorry this chapter was really short, but I jut=st wanted to end on that note, try to upload a longer one later  
Good Bye Pixies!**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	12. The Happy Couple

**Hello, pixies, how are you all? Any way, welcome to chapter 12! As always, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I stepped into the carriage the next day, I wore a long elegant navy dress, with a slim bodice and a slightly puffy skirt, with lace on the bodice and the end of the sleeves, with red kitten heal, I placed my hair in a bun and placed a plait around the base of the bun. "Phantomhive manor please." We took of and arrived there shortly, I was already thirty minutes late. I hoped down and blended in with the ground, I entered and walked over to Elizabeth who was wearing a floor length baby blue dress with her golden curls tumbling past her waist. She finally had gotten over her pink and pigtails stage at about 15, which in my opinion was kinda old to still be into pink, but she finally told me about her love for fencing, and I told her to go for it. We chatted for a while, I told her about Alois, she wrinkled her nose,

"Do you even like him?" She asked

"No, not at all, but I panicked, I knew he would make my life hell, if I said no. Anyway have you and Ciel finally picked a date?" She gave me a mysterious smile and tapped her nose.

"Not telling." I playfully punched her in the arm, when Ciel walked over, he pulled a face and the two of us had to stifle our laughter.

"You were the one who threw the ball, so you shouldn't be complaining." He turned to me,

"You sound like Sebastian." I punch him in the arm. He held his arm pouting, I giggled,

"Baby." He pulled another face, "Hey, why did you throw this ball?" He looked at Elizabeth and grinned. Then he tapped his nose,

"Not telling." I sighed,

"And you wonder why I never hang out with you two." The both pulled the same face which brought me out of my temper. The three of us chatted away, he was starting to feel like old times again. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get a drink, you guys want one?" The shook there heads and I made my way over to the drinks table, I picked up a glass and filled it, I drained the glass and turned back around, before bumping in to someone , "I am so sorry," I looked up to find Lord Druitt leaning over me.

"No worries my little Blue Bird." I heard the story's about him from Ciel. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my hand, maybe we should talk,

"Um.. no thank you," I pulled back my hand and quickly left and made my way back to the table. Ciel gave me a smile, then walked over to the top of the crowd.

"Excuse me," The crowd went silent, "the reason I held this Ball, to tell you all," I suddenly saw Lizzy join him on stage, I felt a huge grin spread to my face, "Elizabeth and I have picked a date, we plan to get married this weekend. And you all coming, Sunday at 1." I clapped and everyone followed I walked close to the stage when Lizzie pulled me up,

"Kathrine will be my maid of honour." I smiled, I suddenly felt Ciel's hand on my shoulder,

"Would you sing a song for us?" I blushed, and nodded, everyone made their way to the piano, which was now in the centre of the ball room, I sat down and place my hands on the keys, and looked up at the two of them, "Any request?" They shook their heads, I thought of a good song then began:

 _Oh, oh._

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
 _You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
 _You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_  
 _You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

 _You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_  
 _You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_  
 _You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
 _Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

 _Don't know if I could ever be_  
 _Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
 _And in time I know that we'll both see_  
 _That we're all we need_

 _'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_  
 _You're the straw to my berry (berry)_  
 _You're the smoke to my high (high)_  
 _And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

 _'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
 _And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
 _You take the both of us (of us)_  
 _And we're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two_  
 _We're the perfect two_  
 _Baby me and you_  
 _We're the perfect two_

 _You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
 _You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
 _You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
 _You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

 _You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
 _You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
 _You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
 _But I don't care as long as we're together_

 _Don't know if I could ever be_  
 _Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
 _And in time I know that we'll both see_  
 _That we're all we need_

 _'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_  
 _You're the straw to my berry (berry)_  
 _You're the smoke to my high (high)_  
 _And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

 _'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
 _And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
 _You take the both of us (of us)_  
 _And we're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two_  
 _We're the perfect two_  
 _Baby me and you_  
 _We're the perfect two (yeah)_

 _You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
 _And you know that I think about ya_  
 _And you know I can't live without ya_  
 _No (oh, oh)_

 _I love the way that you smile_  
 _And maybe in just a while_  
 _I can see me walk down the aisle_  
 _(whoa, yeah)_

 _'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_  
 _You're the straw to my berry (berry)_  
 _You're the smoke to my high (high)_  
 _And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

 _'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
 _And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
 _You take the both of us (of us)_  
 _And we're the perfect two (yeah)_

 _We're the perfect two (oh)_  
 _We're the perfect two (oh)_  
 _Baby me and you_  
 _We're the perfect two_

 _Yeah, yeah_

I stopped and everyone clapped. Lizzy had a big grin on her face, her eyes tearing up, as I looked at my two best friends in the world I couldn't fell happier, I stood up from the chair and took a glass from the table before me,

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, let us all Raise a glass, for my two best friends and the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive." we raised our glasses, suddenly the crowd started to cheer, 'speech', the two looked at me, as if they planned this. I gave in and walked over to the microphone.

"I have known Ciel and Lizzie for my entire life, the stood by me through hard times and always helped me keep a smile on my face. Even from a young age I noticed how they were made for each other, then when we thought she lost him, it broke her heart, and then I moved away and couldn't help her, but then he came back, and they took off were they left off. They are both so kind, courageous, brave and two of the smartest people I know, they do anything for their friends and family, and I cant wait to see them in the future, living happily ever after." I finished, I saw a couple people wipe tears from their eyes, and I turned to my two best friends who were know holding hands and I smiled, a tear falling down my cheek, Lizzie came and wrapped me into a hug, both of us crying happy tears, she let go and Ciel handed her his hanker chief, then turned to me, he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I grabbed both of there hands and held them in mine, we smiled and each other tears falling down our faces, we heard an applause, causing us to break hands but we simply laughed. I wiped my face and stood down. Lizzie pulled me off with Ciel to talk details, she described the dress and asked me to go outwith her Tuesday to go and get everything sorted for her and me, Ciel kinda listened for some, until Lizzie started talking about food and venue,

"We will hire a caterer but the venue is here." We nodded, we talked about the wedding all night, the three of use, occasionally people came over to congratulate them and they talked for a bit, but after around midnight everyone left, then the three of made our way to Ciel's study and made final plans, at around one they both looked at me,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both screamed, I smiled, of course they would remember, suddenly Sebastian came in with a trolley of presents for me, there were only about six but I was still extremely happy. The first one was from Elizabeth it was a gold hair pin in the shape of a flower. I smiled and gave her a huge hug, the second one was from Ciel, it was silver necklace with a 'K' in swirly writing hanging from it, I gave him a huge, I pulled out a huge, box,

"Who is this from?" The shrugged, I looked for a card, and found it, "its just says its from A.D.?A well." I opened the box, inside there were a beautiful pair of blacl kitten heels, still glossy, "I wish I knew who it was from." I pulled out another big box, it was from the same person, I opened the box to find a beautiful cream grey, dress we lace on the ends of the dress and sleeves, there was also a beautiful piece of grey silk for a hair ribbon. I pulled out a small box and a medium box.

"There from you family over in Ireland." I opened the small box to find a ring inside, it hate a blue diamond in the centre of a ring of small diamonds, the note read;

 _On the eighteenth birthday of the eldest of the next generation, a ring is given to be use as an engagment ring, it had the lynch Family crest in the centre, it is a symbol of hope, and gives happiness to whoever owns it,  
With love, Always_

 _Your Grandmother and Grandfather_

I placed the note back in the box with the ring and turned to the last present, it wasa meduim sized box, I opned it to find a beautiful white gown inside of it, also with a note, it read;

 _This was your mothers wedding dress, she left it to use to mend for you before she died, she designed the new look of it, to fit you personality, with thought now would be the best time to give it to you.  
Love always,_

 _Aunt Caoimhe and Uncle Patrick._

I smiled and held out the gown, Lizzie had read the note over my shoulder, the two of admiring the gown.

"How can you be so amused by a dress?" Ciel asked,

"Spoil sport, anyway, back to the you wedding."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, it seemed like I never really focous on the couple, ut now I have, and to address a questions that I think you may have, her birthday is on the** **Monday, but she decided to hold something on the Sunday, which is cancelled due to the wedding. Hope you enjoyes  
** **Good bye, Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	13. Time is Fading, and so am I

**Welcome to chapter 13. ENJOY!**

* * *

I sat in the room with Alois Trancy, my fincé, siting across from me, "I don't want to wait for the wedding," This comment brought me out of my daze and I focused on what he was saying, "How about next week? Of course we need to sort out a few things, like I have decided to have the wedding here, instead of a church." I nodded, I couldn't agree more. "And you can decide the decorations-" He saw my drift off again, "Hello? Kathrine, anyone in there?" He said waving his hand in front of me, I slapped his hand away, and looked at him slightly annoyed, I was still tired, I had stayed up most of the night, talking with Ciel and Lizzie about there wedding, which was this weekend. "I'm the one who should be annoyed, your not even listening to me!"

"Fine then," I got up and grabbed my back before exiting the room, I heard Alois yell,

"Claude, go and get her, don't let her go!" I started walking faster, but Claude was faster and grabbed my hand and put his over my mouth, I bit him and he let me go,

"CHRISTOPHER, HELP ME!" Alois had made his way out, he looked around and laughed, I set myself a mentle note to kill Christopher when he was finished saving me, suddenly someone tackled Claude to the ground, Christopher, he held Claude down while I began to leave, but not before throwing the ring back and Alois and screaming, "Your lucky I'm letting you live! NEVER TRY TO CONTROL ME AGAIN!" I ran into the carriage and it took me home, Christopher came home a little while after, with a gash on his lip, I sat him down and wiped his lip, I stopped and hugged him, "Please don't worry me again. Your not just my Butler, my friend." He nodded, then ran off, I called, leaving me alone, I walked over to the piano, its calms me, helps me relax, I rested my hands on the keys and began;

 _Little do you know_  
 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm still haunted by the memories_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_  
 _I need a little more time_

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_  
 _I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_  
 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

 _Little do you know_  
 _I need a little more time_

 _I'll wait, I'll wait_  
 _I love you like you've never felt the pain,_  
 _I'll wait_  
 _I promise you don't have to be afraid,_  
 _I'll wait_  
 _The love is here and here to stay_  
 _So lay your head on me_

 _Little do you know_  
 _I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_  
 _I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

 _Oh wait, just wait_  
 _I love you like I've never felt the pain,_  
 _Just wait_  
 _I love you like I've never been afraid,_  
 _Just wait_  
 _Our love is here and here to stay_  
 _So lay your head on me_

 _I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)_  
 _I love you like you've never felt the pain,_  
 _I'll wait (I'll wait)_  
 _I promise you don't have to be afraid,_  
 _I'll wait_  
 _The love is here and here to stay_  
 _So lay your head on me_  
 _Lay your head on me_  
 _So lay your head on me_

 _'Cause little do you know_  
 _I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

I felt Sebastian behind me, I leaned against him, "I broke it off, with Alois, little brat tried to control me, he even snt Claude out for me, Sebastian looked around as if Claude was going to step out of the shadows, I pushed his so it was inline with mine, "Christopher dealt with it so don''t worry, I trust Christopher with my life." He nodded and pulled me in close to him, when he pressed his lips against my whole body fell to his control, my hands in his hair, his hands on my waist, I didn't want to pull away but I had, I still needed to breath, "Can I ask you a couple questions about this mate thing?" He nodded, "Can demons have children?" He nodded, an image popped into my head, we were siting in this room, I was teaching our eldest to play Piano, while he was messing with our other child, I didn't know if he could see the image I had, but he smiled and said he would do what ever it takes to make me happy. I kissed him. He pulled back, "Fall in love with me" I gave him a mischievous grin, "Too late" I pulled him back in, we didn't stop till I heard knock on the door, I turned and he was gone when I turned back, I wen to the door and opened, there stood Alois, I screamed, and shut the door, only to have it knocked down by Claude, "Christopher, i need you-" I felt a cloth over my mouth, I was slowly loosing consciousness, "Sebastian" Suddenly everything went black

* * *

 **Hehe, the songs is 'Little Do You Know' By Alex and Sierra? Ok? Anyway, I hope you ll enjoyed this, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I decided, to leave it there, I wonder if anyone guess where this is going? I doubt it, nyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really love this story, to think I only started it only 6 days ago, anyway,  
Goodbye Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	14. The Phoenix is Reborn

**WELCOME BACK! *dodges sharp objects that were thrown at me* Yeah, I understand there may be some anger, but you know what you can leave, no don't leave, please. Ok I'm back. ENJOY MY LITTLE PIXIES! Sorry for the sudden burst of language, I just thought it necessary, I did rate this 'T'!**

* * *

When I woke up my hands were outstretched wide and there were holding me up, shoulders were killing me and my head was pounding I didn't remember anything that had happened till I heard a cold harsh laugh in front of me, I opened my eyes and saw him, the wicked Alois Trancy, laughing over me. He placed his hand on my chin and raised it to meet his, "You cant run, you're going to love me, and we're gong to live happily ever-" I stopped him,

"Rot in hell you motherfucker" He laughed again, "let me go, I will never be yours, you sick bastered!" I felt a slap across my face.

"You silly girl, you're nothing but a trophy, you were made to be married off, your brother was meant to inheiret." How did he know about my brother. He saw the look on my face, "I know all abut you. So you're mine now."  
"Not in a million years, you sick freak!" I felt the rage within my body, I felt the fire slowly forming around my body, the anger growing with every breath, I felt the flames surrounding my body, I looked up, an insane look in my eyes. He took a step back, I laughed like an insane person, "Scared? If you're lucky, I will end it quickly," The manic smile on my face grew, "Unfortunately though, you're not luck, to me that is." The flames engulfed my body, I clicked my fingers and a ring of flames surrounded Alois and me, "Now who is the weak one!"

"She has gone full rage mode, duck!"

"Kathrine!" I snapped back into my sense, I was levitating, I fell to the ground Alois backed away from me, I looked up and saw Ciel, Christopher and Sebastian. Ciel and Sebastian both looked confused and scared, Christopher ran t me and knelt beside, making sure I was okay. I started to cry, I lent against him, he held me, but I suddenly looked up, I found Ciel's foot on Alois' back, I walked up to them, my head filled with things I wanted to say, but "Sorry" was all I could say before collapsing crying again. I felt something dig into my back, then another and another, I fell ace first into the ground, the six golden knife dug into my back, Christopher ran over, apologising, "Its ok." He pulled them out, and took a step back and advised the other to do the same, I felt the fire burn in my veins, in engulfed my body again, it started to heal my wounds, I turned around anger was in my eyes. "How dare you!" My head fell back and the flames were facing around my body my hair turned a crimson colour and my eyes turned white, and mark appeared all over my body, there were red lines. I looked Claude in the face, "Rot in heaven you bastered!" The Flames locked his body o he couldn't move, I felt a bucket of water being poured over me, it didn't put out my flames but it woke me up, my hair went back to normal and so did my eyes, I turned to the others, "We need to go, now! I'll explain later." I left the room and made my way back home. Ciel and Sebastian following me. When we got inside I made sure the staff were all ok, they were ll locked into a cupboard I opened and told them everything was going to be ok. I walked back up to the study, Christopher had left again. I walked in, "It is a blessing and curse, each and every member of the Lynch family posses it, we call it Phoenix, that why we are called the 'Queens Phoenix' not even the queen herself knows why we are called that. But the Phoenix ability always us to bend flames to our will, we are also flame proof. Once you marry a member of the Lynch Family you are granted the flame resilient seal, and all the children carry on the trait, until the end of the road." I looked up at them, "Questions?" They shook there heads, "Good"

* * *

 **Hehe, hope you enjoyed, before anyone askes, I have been planning this since the start, this wasn't a last minute thing, hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be the wedding, it will also be the last , I have decided. So enjoy it while it lasts. I will post it tomorrow, then I go for a week, so I wont be posting anything.  
Love you all, my little Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	15. Peace

**Welcome to the last chapter, My Pixies! I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, Lizzie looked drop dead gorgeous in her long white gown and Ciel looked amazing in his black suit. I was in a long slim lilac gown with purple lillies in my hair. Elizabeth wore a slim fitted lace heart shaped neckline dress, he long blond hair tied in a bun, she had a grown that connected to the veil. As I looked and y two best friends finally finding happiness, it made me happy, as I stood behind Elizabeth as Ciel placed a ring on her finger, tears started to roll down my eyes. When the ceremony was over everyone clapped, none as loud as me, they walked off and I followed, no too far behind, I look and Elizabeth, the smile on her face was everything, same with Ciel. We walked back to he ball room, I sat down at the piano, they asked me to play there first dance, I sat down, and began

 _I've been here before_  
 _But always hit the floor_  
 _I've spent a lifetime running_  
 _And I always get away_  
 _But with you I'm feeling something_  
 _That makes me want to stay_

 _I'm prepared for this_  
 _I never shoot to miss_  
 _But I feel like a storm is coming_  
 _If I'm gonna make it through the day_  
 _Then there's no more use in running_  
 _This is something I gotta face_

 _If I risk it all_  
 _Could you break my fall?_

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_  
 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_  
 _I want to feel love run through my blood_  
 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_  
 _For you I have to risk it all_  
 _'Cause the writing's on the wall_

 _A million shards of glass_  
 _That haunt me from my past_  
 _As the stars begin to gather_  
 _And the light begins to fade_  
 _When all hope begins to shatter_  
 _Know that I won't be afraid_

 _If I risk it all_  
 _Could you break my fall?_

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_  
 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_  
 _I want to feel love, run through my blood_  
 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_  
 _For you I have to risk it all_  
 _'Cause the writing's on the wall_

 _The writing's on the wall_

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_  
 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_  
 _I want to feel love run through my blood_  
 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_  
 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_  
 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_  
 _I want to feel love, run through my blood_  
 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_  
 _For you I have to risk it all_  
 _'Cause the writing's on the wall_

There was a round of applause, as the two love birds finished there dance. Both smiling,

"How cute!" I saw Alois walk into the room, Ciel pushed Elizabeth behind him, he was going to say something but I beat him,

"Go!" He smiled,

"Now, why would I do that, I only just got here." I felt a presence behind me, Claude, "Get me that girl, now, Claude."

"Christopher! Help me!" Christopher came beside me, and moved me out of the grasp's of Claude, I turned to him, "Get everyone out of here, as quickly as you can!" Luckily there wasn't many people here, just Lizzie's family and a few friends, when everyone had gone, I turned back, "Why are you here? You have no business here!"

"But I do, I have you!" Claude was suddenly in front of Ciel and Elizabeth, with a dagger pointed and them, "Marry me, or they die." I was gwtiing rwally angry, flames were beginning to appear, "Try your little trick and they die." I felt so helpless,

"Fine, but you leave here and never bother them again." He nodded, I began to walk towards him,

"No, Kathrine!" I heard Ciel and Lizzie yell, I turned and smiled and them, tear falling down my face,

"I'm sorry."

"Claude, finish them," Claude nodded,

"No you promised!" Alois tightened his grip on my wrist, I kicked in the stomach and ran to Lizzie and Ciel just as Claude struck. I felt the pain run through my body, I stood and looked down, a huge gash tore into my stomach, and up to my nack, I heard Alois scream, I tuned and looked and Ciel and Lizzie, I fell to the ground, Christopher ran to me,

"it will be ok, My Lady, I'll help." I grabbed his writ and smiled,

"Let me go." I looked up and Lizzie and Ciel who were on my other side, both crying, Lizzie was screaming,

"NO! NOOO! DON'T GO! LET IM HELP YOU." I held her hand

"Thank you," I grabbed Ciel's hand, "its ok, I'm finally going to see my sister, my family, don't cry for me." A tar slid down my face as I lay on the cold ground off the ball room. I coughed, blood falling down from my mouth, "Thank you for minding me, I love you too so much," Tears were pouring down all three of out faces, "Tell you kids, I didn't die in vain, I died protecting two of the people I care most about, so don't ever let my death rule you, you're both so kind ad caring, don't ever let that change, and don't ever think that is weak, it his stronger than anything else in this world." I looked up at Sebastian, "Go find yourself a new mate, please? Don't cry," I looked around at the people who meant most to me in my life, "This is not the end for you, even if it is for me, I am being given the peace, that only death can bring," I felt my eyelids droop, as Lizzie was clutching my hand, screaming for me to stay awake. A tear slid down my cheek as I used the last power I had to smile, "Goodbye."

* * *

 **So... I'M SORRY BUT... this was my plan all along, I hope I did her death scene justice, I will make a chapter about how her death effected the people she loved, and before anyone asks, Christopher took her soul, as it was their contract, he is know free, as there is no Lynch to inheiret the house. More will be explained in the update Chapter, I really hope you liked this final chapter.  
Love you ll, my little pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	16. An update and a goodbye

**Well hello, this isn't going to be too long, I hope, it will deal with each character one t a time, but please enjoy**

* * *

The funeral took place the next day, Kathrine Lynch was buried with her family, as they lowered her body, both Ciel and Elizabeth threw a red rose, a orange rose and a yellow rose, the three colours of fire. Then they left for their honeymoon

It took Lizzie a while to come to terms, when Ciel and her got back from the honeymoon in the U.S.A, she cried a lot, Ciel took care of her, they were both hurting, after only getting her back for a short time to loose her again, but after a year, she stopped crying, and she smiled, she and Ciel started to heal, slowly but surely, after a yer and a half, Elizabeth fell pregnant, she had twins, a boy and a girl, They named the girl Kathrine, after her, and the boy Christopher. They were happy, but every Sunday they visited her grave, when the kids asked who she was, Lizzie always said, ' _Once a upon a time, there lived a Phoenix, she was beautiful, but she had a hard life, she never really had anyone, until she met a princess and a prince, they were you daddy and me, we showed her love, but one day someone tried to hurt her, so she stopped them, she saved us, but we lost her in the process, but she will always be in out memory, cause when someone dies, there never really gone, she still lives in our hearts forever._ The kids never really understood till they got older, the Boy, Christopher he married a girl and they ran the estate, and Kathrine, she helped her brother, she was strong kind, and had the most beautiful Green eyes and long brown hair, she was the image of her namesake, She was strong and cared deeply for others, she was musical and she protected her younger brother, Ciel and Lizzie lived happily, until when Ciel turned 80, Sebastian took his soul, with Lizzie's.

Sebastian was never the same, he visited the grave every day, and never really got attached to anyone, when he looks at Lizzie's and Ciel's daughter, Kathrine, he feels her, his mate, she has the most beautiful voice, but she also reminds him of what he lost. After several decades he began to cry less and began to open his heart again. One day, he felt her smile at him, s if to say, 'I love you' that was all he needed.

* * *

 **Crying yet? I know I am, that is really all I have to say, I didn't include Christopher her Alois, cause Christopher killed Alois and was never heard from again, so that sums up everything, and plus, Kathrine hated Claude and Alois in the end, I didn't think it was right to include them, I'm sorry for such a sad fan fiction, but I wanted to tackle something new, I really hope you enjoyed this,**

 **I love you guys so much,  
Goodbye my pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


End file.
